


Squip Michael

by adoredbyher



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, also jeremy suffered too pls acknowledge my bby, but mostly angst lmao, don't judge me too hard im s o f t, first fic ew, gets a bit violent be warned, im sorry, in which the squip turns into michael, mike and jer got together after The Play, this is for all u protagonizing the squip and disregarding what he did to my BOY jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoredbyher/pseuds/adoredbyher
Summary: The squip finds a way to get under Jeremy's skin by using the one thing he loves most in the world-Michael Mellorthe squip turns into michael and jeremy is  s a d





	Squip Michael

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, this fic is privated bc im insanely insecure of my writing and i don't want my irls to find this

The squip had never REALLY left. It was still there, lingering in the background of Jeremy's thoughts.

Some days it was bearable, its low, aggressive tone and degrading remarks buried under good memories of good times with the Squip Squad (named by none other than Rich, of course). And of course, what was almost always on his mind, his boyfriend Michael.

Today was not one of those days.

From the moment he woke up, his head pounded, an terrifyingly familiar echoing in his head.

" _Jeremy_ " it called.

He pushed it back. The loudest voice was his! Right?

 _"Jeremy, I'm here to help you.."_ It called out to him once more.

At this point, he was heaving, drops of sweat littered his forehead. He reached for his phone, he needed Michael right now. The clock glared in red colors 3:03 AM. He made a mental note to apologize to Michael for waking him.

 _"After everything you've done to him, you really think he'll still come running to you? Pathetic as ever, aren't you. I could help you Jeremy.."_ the squip said, whose voice was loud and clear now.

A sharp stab to his heart. The things he had done to Michael while being squipped still kept him up at night, despite Michael having forgiven him completely and hell, become his totally non-platonic boyfriend. Jeremy pushed the toxic thought aside. He texted Michael quickly before the squip could torment him further.

 **jerbear** : mikey please come over. bring mtn dew red please. im sorry for waking you but i need you here with me please.

 **mikemell** : omw. hang on please. i love you.

Michael's quick response allowed him to lower his heart rate a little. He tried to drown himself with thougts of Michael. Michael's warmth. Michael's smile.

 _"You really don't deserve him"_ the squip said, it's voice getting lower and more gravelly. Smooth and pure chocolate....that voice!

The voice of the boy who he'd always run to, usually whispering sweet nothings in his ear, now saying almost the exact opposite. The voice of the boy he loved. The boy who was currently dashing to his old PT Cruiser at 3AM, Mountain Dew Red in hand. Unaware that his love was now laying on his side against the cold wood floor.

The squip's taunts grew more and more. A chorus of _"You don't deserve him"_ s and _"He doesn't love you"_ s mixed with Jeremy's own thoughts of "He loves me"s and "The loudest voice is mine"s, an unharmonious ringing in the poor boy's head.

He mustered up the strength he had left to sit up straight, and there he saw something that struck his core.

The figure of Michael Mell stood before him. Though it had every physical detail perfect, from his soft brown hair, caramel skin and every little patch on his iconic red hoodie, it lacked the most defining Michael feature; his warmth, replaced with the icy numbness of the squip.

Squip Michael walked forward, cold gaze fixed on Jeremy.

 _"Everything about you is so terrible, Everything about you makes me wanna die."_ it said, sending daggers into Jeremy.

"You're not Michael.....He loves me....He's coming for me..." Jeremy mumbled weakly, tears pouring from painful and tired eyes.

 _"Where is he now? Here to save the day again, is he? Poor old Michael always trailing after Jeremy, only there to catch him when he falls?"_ it teased, kneeling beside Jeremy's fragile state.

 _"What'll happen to poor Jeremy when Michael-"_ it points to itself _"-realizes that Jeremy is too pitiful and useless? What will you do then, Jeremy?"_ it took the collar of Jeremy's shirt and brought him up to his eye level.

_"Guess all you'll be left with is your old friend, the squip. Maybe we can cut this whole thing short and you can save everyone the time."_

"No...STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY DAMN HEAD!" Jeremy screamed The squip slammed Jeremy on the hard floor, leaving him nearly unconscious and shaking.

 

The echoing was gone, and so was Squip Michael, but the pain remained, so did the squip's harsh and traumatizing words.

What will happen when Michael is gone? What will he do then? Maybe the squip was right, maybe if he cut everything off now, he could save everyone the time...

The door flew open, the real Michael Mell stood breathless before Jeremy, who was still crying and bleeding.

"Jeremy! Please talk to me! Tell me you're still there..." Michael ran to put Jeremy's cold head on his lap.

"Mi..chael" he sputtered out meekly.

"Drink up babe, breathe in for me, hold out for me" he handed Jeremy an opened bottle of Mountain Dew Red.

Jeremy gulped it up in a second and leaned into the larger boy's soft embrace. He swallowed his scent and bawled into his boyfriend's arms.

"Breath, bear. Calm thoughts. I'm here, I'll always be. I love you so much, Jeremy" Michael whispered in response.

Gripping Michael's shoulders tightly, he thought back to Squip Michael and cried out "Are you sure about that? Michael please...!"

Taken aback by his aggressive plead, Michael cupped Jeremy's face and said firmly "Yeah I am. I love you, I love you, I love you. Nothing in the world will ever EVER stop that. Believe me, please. Whatever that shitty computer told you, it's all a lie. You know that."

"It looked like you, Michael. It had your hair, your skin, your patches! It was terrifying Mikey..." he cried more, Michael's hoodie damp with tears and snot by now.

Michael's heart twinged with guilt for not arriving sooner. The thought of his Jeremy having to face something like that all by himself....

"He couldn't have, I don't think a stupid microchip could nail my beauty and awesomeness" he attempted to lighten the mood, earning a giggle from the small boy on his lap.

"Hey now, I'm here now okay? You're okay. We're okay." Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair and ran his thumb over his tear-stained cheeks.

"Just kiss me damnit." Jeremy said impatiently.

"Alright no need to be rude" Michael replied, doing as he was asked.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

Times like this could hold out the squip. Tangled in Michael's arms, soft kisses and nothing but the moonlight illuminating two young people in love. Mutual care, mutual trust. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> that was bad im so sorry
> 
> also i meant what i said le tags. i love michael mell with my whole being but people never acknowledge jeremy's needs. ALSO FUCK THE SQUIP, it's evil you guys. it mentally, physically AND EVEN sexually abused him. i can't deal with squip redemption im sORRY.
> 
> thanks for having a lil read. please leave kudos if u enjoyed bc im desperate for validation.


End file.
